


Midnight Butterfly

by QuarterPast



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Internal Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuarterPast/pseuds/QuarterPast
Summary: A small fic taking place before and during the lanterns scene in the movie of Tangled. Eugene is worried about Rapunzel and the places she might go where he can't follow.





	Midnight Butterfly

The sun was hanging low over the kingdom of Corona. Bathing the clouds in a red, warm glow. As the darkness crept on over the village it made way for the glow of the candles and lanterns brightening the house entrances. Despite the late hour keeping them inviting, although nobody would be home to welcome any visitors. Instead, they were gathering all around the castle. Standing side by side as they expectantly watched the royal balcony.

In the privacy that only the darkness would grant them, the king and his queen approached their own lantern. Silent, regal and almost solemnly they caught it by its rim and exchanged just one look over its small flame. Their subjects knew better than this. It was a celebration of threnodial in which they consulted each other for comfort. That, in the end, they would have each other and maybe, just maybe their prayers would one day be heard.

Once the first lantern ascended up into the sky, more set off to follow it. Ready to make the stars green with envy with their bright shine.

Just a stone’s throw away from the last villager watching the night sky, the land laid barren of anyone else. Almost. Paddling just out of sight, Eugene felt as if he just woke up from a nightmare. A dream in which he had accepted his own death and didn’t blame that jittery birthday girl. While his grave would have been cold and wet, he was in fact feeling more alive than ever before.

Part of this was still was still a fraction of their agreement. Theoretically, he’d only accompanied her for invulnerable wealth. For the lost princesse’s tiara. A mysterious figure that had once granted the kingdom more joy than any gold or jewels could ever have. This wasn’t his turn to mourn though.

During the day Rapunzel had engaged in every single activity that the villagers induced. Attracted them all at once and somehow became the center of attention like a beacon of joy. He’d tried to stay in the background, but to say that was difficult would be the biggest understatement of the century.

Now both of them were left alone with their thoughts and expectations. That very same girl that had been so easily spooked by a bunny. As well as that very same girl that he tried to scare enough to make her return back home the very first moment that they’d left her tower together. Viewed her as nothing more than a nuisance.

Revoking his opinions wasn’t a thing that he usually did, but he had to admit that he’d never been more wrong about somebody. The very second that she figured out how to help him, she did it without second guessing. Readily saved his life and shattered this distorted image that he used to have of himself.

While she’d been fluttering only hours before, now she threatened to fly away. Held on to the edge of the boat, unable to reach any higher than it would let her and yet it was enough to mesmerize her. He’d helped her this far. Had unwillingly helped her to escape. Even if only for a limited amount of time.

It was cruel to think that she would force herself to return. Locked away from the world, where the only person she mattered to was her mother. The same person who told her all those lies about outside.

Was he any better, though? The longer he watched the more selfish he felt. He didn’t want to let her go, nor did he want to grant her her wish. Returning her to this cage in which he’d found her. It was only a pretty prison. One that she loved nonetheless.

He feared that he’d crush her hopes and expectations, if he were to hold on any tighter. Gave her just enough purchase to keep the fear away. Kept her from taking off without him and preserved her own free will to pull away. She received with delight and despite everything he might have done, didn’t push him away.

Instead they enjoyed the soft gleam surrounding them as one. Because she was so willing to give and he was suddenly so certain. Even if he could not be a part of her life, he wanted to be the reason that she laughed and smiled at this very moment. Fleeting like the lanterns hovering just out of reach of the black surface of the lake, that would soak and extinguish them in a heartbeat.

Rapunzel had admitted that she was still scared, even now when he had her back. Truth was, he was scared too. He was afraid to admit it to her, afraid of letting go and demanding too much. Of being too selfish or too honest. He couldn’t know what she’d do with his confession. Perhaps she would hold it dear like she’d always admired the light from afar. Never quite being able to forget about it, but also entirely unable to reach out for it.

He wanted to laugh and to cry at the very same time. Cheer along, because he was so happy for her and fulfilling her dream. That her radiance surpassed that of any beacon even in the middle of the night. She was not only attracted to the light, but she had yet to realise what she’d become to him. He would tell her and she would leave him forever.

Flynn would’ve always claimed that he could have whatever he wanted. Now that he did, he had to revoke. He’d be okay with and tolerate her every wish, because he didn’t want to be the reason she was upset. It was endlessly painful to process what it would all come down to.

If he had learned anything from her though, it was that she made no secret of what she wanted. Expressed herself fiercely and pursued her wish until she could achieve it.

“Please don’t leave me.”


End file.
